


short shorts and crop tops

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, and sweater weather, coast to coast fic, fluffy fluff fluff, its a fic with lumosinlove's OC's from her fic Coast to Coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: “Yeah, actually-”, Noelle started, while Leo put a big fork full of cake in his mouth. He almost choked when he looked up and saw Logan and Finn enter the garden through the back door, smiling brightly and waving at everyone.- or Leo, dying because his boys are endless teases
Relationships: Background Jily - Relationship, Background Wolfstar - Relationship, o'knutzy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	short shorts and crop tops

Leo loved his boys. He really, truly did. 

Just sometimes… they liked to be cruel. They loved to be endless teasers, and Logan was the worst of all of them.

Not, that any of them would ever do anything they thought could potentially, and actually be hurtful to the others. 

That didn’t stop anyone from putting the others through, in their mind, funny miseries. 

“Hello, entre, mon garcon”, Celeste greeted him, leaning up to ruffle through his hair and hugging him to her chest. 

“Bonjour”, he replied, and kissed her cheek, before Pots came past the door and saw him, yelling. 

“Rookie! Where did you leave your extras??” He gestured for them to come inside, and they went through the house into the large garden. 

It was Dumos birthday, a bright summer day, and it was gorgeous outside, if not a little hot. The annual summer party was in full swing, everyone having colourful drinks and snacks in hand, engaging in conversations and laughter. 

“Aren’t they here yet?”, Leo asked James, looking around and discovering that, in fact, Finn and Logan were not there. 

“I had to pick up some stuff from Hogwarts, so I left alone and they said they’d come here”, he explained, frowning slightly. This was typical. They had already seemed way too happy and grinning when he’s left. 

“Maybe it’s traffic, eh?”, James chirped, taking a drink and shoving it in his hand. 

“Thanks, Pots.”  
“Course, Nutty. Just don’t get wasted. Or, you know, I wouldn’t mind. I love people being drunk at Dumos.”

Blinking out of his thoughts, Leo laughed quietly and nodded. They were standing next to the buffet table now, James looking around the garden with a happy smile on his face. 

“How is Harry?”, Leo asked. Not because he didn’t know that Harry was perfectly fine, but because he knew that James would take every opportunity to talk about his baby. And because Leo liked seeing his face light up at the mere thought of him. In fact, Pots started beaming immediately. 

“Perfect, just perfect.” He grinned widely.  
“I’m telling you, he’ll start walking everyday.”

“Isn’t he, like, not even six months old?” 

James waved him off. “’m telling you. Every day, now.”

Just then, Leo actually spotted Harry. He was a cute baby, not that anyone had expected otherwise, but everyone the little guy looked at immediately fell in love with. Finn and Logan had started having major baby fever when he was first born, and Leo had had to tell them multiple times that guys, I’m eighteen. We are not talking about this.

He hadn’t let on at all, that he was considering adopting a puppy or a dog that needed a home. Because he knew that once it was spoken, neither of them would let him retaliate. 

“It’s so cute, right??”, James cooed. Harry was sitting on the soft, green grass of the Dumais’ garden, on a knit picknick blanket, right in the arms of a laughing Captain. 

No one could compete about how in love that man was with this baby. His parents, probably, but then, Sirius. And Harry was more than in love with him too. 

He had his hands around the chubby waist of Harry, sitting cross legged and always pulling him in to press kisses on his chubby cheeks, just to pull back after and hear the giddy laughter. 

“Très mignon”, he agreed, and took a sip of his drink. 

“Jesus, what’s in this?”, he coughed, and Kasey, who’d somehow come up to his left, looked at, eyebrows raised.   
“The poison of my choice.”

Leo shook his head, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

James left to go coo more at his girlfriend and baby in Sirius’ arms, as Dumo came up to greet him. 

“Well, Knut, where did you leave the boys?”, he asked, smiling as he reached for a cupcake behind him. 

“Does no one think I have an own life anymore?”, he asked, blankly, and Pascal grinned. 

“Actually, non. But it’s more fun, not alone, non?” He had to agree on that matter, yes. 

“Yeah, yeah. They should be here by now. I don’t trust them, somethings fishy”, he murmured, more to himself than Dumo, who still laughed quietly none the less. 

“Something’s always fishy with fish, eh?”   
Leo supposed that he was right on that matter, too. 

Maybe he should get drunk just to have them have to take care of him as a punishment for whatever thing they might’ve come up with now. But then, he was kind of curious. 

“Leo!” He turned around from where he was just talking to Remus, only to discover Talker had arrived, together with Noelle, Logans sister. 

“Hi”, he said with a smile. He had texted both Finn and Logan a few times, and Logan had called to say that there was, in fact, traffic. Something made Leo think that that wasn’t all. Logan had sounded a tad bit too chirpy. 

“How are you?”, Noelle asked, looking around. “Isn’t Logan here?”, she added, suspicious frown settling. 

“No. Actually not. Him and Finn are being suspicious.”   
“What else.”

She grinned, ruffling his hair. Over the last few months, she had been in and around Gryffindor more often, Logan claiming it was because she loved her brother and missed him so much, everyone knowing it was more because of the person she was dating. 

Not that it was a bad side effect, seeing Logan, she always joked. She was nice, and actually, Leo and her got along pretty great. It was something Lo always loved to brag about, somehow. He always found a way to brag about him and Harzy. Leo always rolled his eyes, but secretly, it made him feel warm and very soppy. Not that he’d show that to anyone but his boys. 

“Let’s get some of that amazing cake, non? Celeste is too good for this world”, Noelle chatted, taking his hand and taking him back to the buffet. The music was loud, there was childrens laughter (and drunk adult laughter) in the air, and it was warm. On the inside and out. 

“I’ve tried the recipe, but burnt it, on the outside. The inside was basically raw. Kind of gross. I haven’t tried again”, she chatted, giving Leo a plate with a piece and then cutting one for herself. 

“Logans bad at cooking too. He tried making beignets once. I thought he wanted to poison us”, he said dryly, making her laugh. 

Secretly, it had warmed his heart. Even though they had tasted absolutely horrendous and Logan had seemingly almost torn his hair out from desperation in the process of making them. Especially because he had been kind of homesick, and in a bad mood all day. 

“Yeah, actually-”, Noelle started, while Leo put a big fork full of cake in his mouth. He almost choked when he looked up and saw Logan and Finn enter the garden through the back door, smiling brightly and waving at everyone. 

They were, oh my god, Leo would kill them. He would so kill them.   
He stared at Logan, and his, his legs. Fuck him, he hadn’t even known that he was in the possession of shorts that short, because all he saw were those thighs. Fuck, thighs. 

And Finn, grinning happily, was wearing a crop top, a very red one, and Leo’s only coherent thought was abs. 

“Bonjour, hi everyone, happy birthday Dumo!”, Finn said, hugging Pascal and giving him their present, while Logans eyes found him standing with Noelle. Who was clapping on his back, because he was kind of actually choking on cake now, dry coughing and feeling like he would much rather pass away than hear Noelle laugh quietly. 

“Hi, Peanut”, Logan smiled widely, coming up as Leo’s coughs were subsiding, and leaning up to pat his cheek. 

“You’re a bit red”, he added, mocking worry and sticking out his bottom lip. 

“I hate you”, Leo choked out, and Lo just smiled wider, knowing exactly what he was doing. “You both”, he added, when Finn also joined them. Finn pressed a kiss to his cheek, adjusting his top.

“You like our outfits? We’re trying to impress.”

Leo raised both of his brows. “You’re trying to embarrass me.”  
“Maybe”, Logan said, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him sideways, kissing his neck, on the spot under his ear. 

He tried to be mad, really. But neck kissing made his knees go weak, and so he just let out puff of breath. 

“Mais tu aime ca, non?”, Logan breathed against his neck, and he swallowed, nodding.   
“Oui, oui. Very much. You idiots. Everyone is laughing at me.”

“Don’t listen to the haters, Peanut”, Finn teased him, receiving a shove against his arm, but shrugging it off with a laugh. 

“What took you so freaking long, though?”, Leo asked, after Finn had bent up to kiss him softly, once, on the lips. Logan still had his cheek pressed against his chest, having looped Leo’s arm around himself. When he wanted a hug, he would get one. 

“Traffic. Like, actually. We brought out the clothes and stuff, and we thought we’d be just a bit later, but the rest was traffic”, Finn said, eating the cake Leo had abandoned. 

“I don’t believe you.”

“Hm, you should. No more surprises now. Just you, and us, and my very trained Hockey thighs”, Logan smirked, stretching out a leg and looking at it with a grin. It was sinfully tan, especially in the summer, and Leo pointedly looked away. Even though that crop top in front of him wasn’t much better. 

“Finn has ordered way too many crop tops. Which means you will have to wear them”, he continued, and Leo laughed. 

“Tremz, I could wear your normal shirts and they would be crop tops, basically. So, no.”  
“Tu es méchante.”  
“French”, Finn complained. Leo just smiled, not even saying anything. 

-

There were fairy lights glowing in the night, and the small sounds of summer were chirping around them as everyone was dancing, smiling, and feeling thoroughly happy. 

“Smile!”, Noelle said, taking a picture before anyone could even react. Logan would complain that he’d not been in pose, and Finn that his eyes had been closed. 

But Leo would print out the picture, of him and his boys, arms around each other, content and maybe a little bit drunk, and hold it close to his chest before every game.


End file.
